


Anchor

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Insomnia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Clef sat on the windowseat, the closest pane open so that the breeze could drift in, and watched the stars in the sky.(For Umi x Clef week 2014 on tumblr)





	Anchor

oOo

The world was quiet outside the darkened bedroom. Clef sat on the windowseat, the closest pane open so that the breeze could drift in, and watched the stars in the sky.

One of them was Autozam, but he couldn’t remember which. Neither Chizeta nor Fahren should be visible from here, though. At least, he thought not; he wasn’t going to go find a book to check – or, apparently, he might as well have, as there was a rustling of sheets from the bed, his guest waking up even though he’d not gone fumbling about the shelves in the dark.

“Hey. What time is it?” Umi asked, padding across the room on bare feet. She leant into his shoulder, resting her head on top of his to look out of the window, her arms wrapping about him.

“Nearly half two, I think.” Clef reached up to hold her hand, tangle their fingers together. “I was trying not to look.”

She was warm against his side, through the thin material of her nightshirt. (Technically, his shirt, but she’d taken possession of it a month ago and he was content to let her. The neck was wide enough it kept slipping down over her shoulder, and it left her legs bare from mid-thigh; she’d laughed at him staring, that first time, and told him with a blush that the view was payment.) He hadn’t realised how chilled he’d become, sat watching the night.

“Freezing yourself can’t be a cure for insomnia.” Umi muttered, pressing closer as the breeze dragged about them. “…Well, I guess it’d be a permanent one, but.”

“It’s barely cold, I’m not going to freeze.” He said, leaning his head against her for a moment, relaxing a little more.

Umi huffed. “You might not, but I might. Unless – come on, shift a little-“ She pushed at his legs until he was stretched out on the ledge, and then curled up on top of him, tangling their legs together and pulling his arms until he obliged by wrapping them about her back. “Better,” she murmured, tucking her head into the curve of his shoulder.

“You don’t have to stay with me, Umi- I could even come back to bed-“

“Maybe I _want_ to stay with you.” She ignored the offer. They hadn’t been doing this all that long – but she was already able to tell when just lying in bed was able to keep him restless and awake, apparently. Even though she was only here on weekends, and the occasional holiday.

Clef didn’t know quite what to do with that.

Her breath was warm on his skin, and her weight was anchoring him in place- between that and the breeze, the restlessness which had been eating at him since he tried lying down the first time – actually in bed, he just hadn’t been able to stand it for long – started to settle.

“Night, Clef.” She murmured, and he wrapped his arms about her tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she drifted to sleep again.

He woke up late in the morning, more rested than he had been for a week, and with Umi still curled on his chest.

oOo


End file.
